


Closer

by severinne



Category: Star Trek XI (Reboot)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Sequence, F/M, M/M, Promiscuity, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The farther Kirk tries to run from himself, the closer he gets to finding the person he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [candesgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candesgirl/gifts).



> Written for my darling Candesgirl as part of a Dollar Drive to raise veterinary funds for Amproof and her Vile Beast. Sorry it's so late coming *cough* but hope it's something you'll enjoy! *hugs*

  
He _could_ do better.

Licking his bloodied lips, Jim slouched against the bathroom door, feet shuffling wider apart, clenched fist merciless around his cock.

Jim had come out tonight to fight or fuck, not to jerk off because some sleek Captain had refused him both those escapes. He’d rather have that persuasive mouth on his dick, sucking him dry before being taken as forcefully as Pike had pitched Starfleet – hard, too intimate and intense for strangers, up against the wall.

His lust spent too soon, Jim scuffed the mess of himself under his boot.

He _would_ do better than this.

  


\+ + +

  
 _Better_ lasted five days, until he returned that searching, sneering gaze from across the gym.

Gary Mitchell was what his impatient blood craved, and the last thing he needed. Jim successfully avoided him until their class of forty dwindled to two mouthy cadets on clean-up duty and a thrown elbow, a hooked ankle escalated to restless bodies dirtying the mats.

Jim made Mitchell come first with a hand down his shorts, grinning savagely at his stuttering groan even as the fingers squeezing his throat wrung away his breath and willpower.

His surrender was no less shameful for having lasted longer.

  


\+ + +

  
With his restlessness stripped away on that gymnasium floor, Jim should have found strength enough to leave his roommate alone. No good could come of tasting his frowns, of hearing how lowdown dirty that Georgia drawl could get.

Jim resisted the acid scowls, but Bones’ mute pain was impossible to refuse.

He offered sympathy instead of bourbon but Bones took his lips too, kissing like a starving man and moaning at everything he offered, fit to break Jim’s heart.

Next morning, Bones was all wary frowns but Jim dismissed him with a smile. After all, he was a good friend.

  


\+ + +

  
They earned a wide berth in the crowded club along with disapproving looks from passing cadets, sneers that Jim hoped Gaila was too distracted to notice.

Seemed folks had the same low opinion of Orion girls as they did of Iowa boys.

Lust spiking at the thought, Jim dropped to his knees and dove between silken thighs. He greedily lapped her alien taste as she convulsed into his hand a third time, slender fingers mussing his hair.

‘Pay no attention,’ she murmured, forcing his gaze. ‘They only wish they were so brave.’

Jim grinned wetly, almost ready to believe her.

  


\+ + +

  
‘I trust the Chancellor was satisfied?’

Jim chewed at his throbbing lower lip. ‘So you heard…’

‘I inferred,’ Spock corrected. ‘Between her amorous display at the banquet and your disappearance shortly thereafter, it was apparent–’

‘I’m sorry, okay?’ He cringed, anticipating the worst.

‘Why should you be sorry for a satisfactory outcome?’ Spock asked, drawing nearer. ‘The Chancellor signed the treaty and you,’ he took Jim’s hand, caressed his fingers, ‘remain mine.’

Jim swallowed tightly.

‘If you doubt that, I shall prove it now.’

His wide eyes scanned the corridor. ‘Here?’

Spock almost smirked. ‘Quarters would be more… logical.’


End file.
